Embodiments of the present invention relate to data trustworthiness and, more specifically, to generating a trust factor for data in relational or non-relational databases.
Apache® Hadoop Database (HBase) is an open-source, distributed, non-relational database system providing Big Data capabilities on top of Hadoop, a Java-based programming framework that supports the processing of large data sets in a distributed computing environment, and the Hadoop Distributed File System.
Being a column-oriented (i.e., key-value) database suited for sparse data sets common in Big Data usage, HBase does not require that a structure, or type, of data to be definitive. Thus, HBase does not support any structured query language. Storage and retrieval of data is based on row keys, each of which uniquely identifies a row. While data in a row can be grouped into column families, which define the arrangement of data, a row need not have data filling all column families of a table.